Don't Give In
by TheWriterFormerlyKnownAsNixon
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during 3-5. Upon seeing the 5 trick locks, Phoenix starts to lose hope that Maya will survive... But when Franziska shows him an old piece of evidence, will he change his mind?


Phoenix Wright could feel the color flush from his face as he continued to stare at the site before him. A knot tightened in his stomach, and he felt as though he was about to faint.

"...F….F…Five locks!?"

Just moments ago there was only the one…

Before the defense attorney sat a metal door with 5 large padlocks chained to it. Locks that, supposedly, were nearly impossible to open without knowing their "combo".

And it was likely that trapped behind these locks was one Maya Fey.

"No… No, this can't…"

Phoenix slowly approached the door, grabbing one of the locks in disbelief.

"…Mr. Wright?"

Behind Phoenix stood 3 other people; Iris, the defendant for the case he was currently investigating, Miles Edgeworth, famed prosecutor and long-time friend of Phoenix (Visibly shaken from the earthquake that had just occurred), and Franziska von Karma, the whip-wielding prosecutor prodigy.

"Maya… MAYA!" Phoenix suddenly shouted, pounding on the door. "MAYA, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

Phoenix's mind was racing; Maya had been trapped in there for over a day now, and according to Iris just one of these locks could take hours to break without knowing the combo...

How could they hope to get 5 open before… Before Maya…

Iris walked up, attempting to comfort the distraught lawyer. He was also visibly shaken, and the lack of an answer on the other side wasn't helping.

"…Mr. Wright?" She repeated, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Suddenly, Phoenix bolted up and, without a word, ran out of the building.

"Wright…" Edgeworth sighed as he left. "I think he's starting to lose hope," He looked back at the door with worry. "These locks… You said just one could take hours, correct?"

"…Yes," Iris said reluctantly. "I… I guess I better get started… But what about Mr. Wright?"

"Hmph," Franziska suddenly spoke up, arms crossed. "Leave that fool to me. I'll set him straight,"

"Franziska, don't-

"Silence, Miles Edgeworth," She interrupted her "brother" with a snap. "You're in no condition to be arguing. Stay here and rest,"

"But-

_CRACK_

Edgeworth winced as Franziska's whip struck his cheek.

"I said: Stay here and rest," She repeated. "I know how you get after quakes," Edgeworth sighed.

"Just… Don't be too hard on him,"

"I'm no fool, fool… I have a plan,"

Before Edgeworth could ask what this "plan" was, Franziska had moved outside.

_It's time I gave that back…_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Franziska found Phoenix standing a few meters away, staring blankly into space. He seemed unfazed by the cold. She could see the internal struggle in his eyes; a man trying to come to terms with the fact that one of his closest friends could be gone…

Franziska blinked, shaking her head.

_No. I will not allow myself to despair as well. _

"Phoenix Wright!"

Phoenix jumped a bit as Franziska's voice pierced his thoughts. He turned to look.

"...Ms. von Karma,"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Phoenix was silent for a moment.

"…You saw the locks," He said quietly. "If Maya's still behind that door… How can we get to her in time?"

"What are you talking about? We'll get those locks open and-

"And what? You heard Iris, didn't you?" Phoenix's tone changed to one of frustration. "It could take hours just to open a single lock… Maya has been trapped in that freezing cave for over a day now, without food or water. By the time we get those locks open, she could be…"

"Dead?" Phoenix flinched as she said the word out loud. "Is that what you think? What happened to all that hope you had before? That determination to save Maya Fey?"

"That was before those locks," Phoenix said plainly. "Every time I think we've almost saved her, something goes horribly wrong… The broken bridge, the first lock, and now this… Ms. Von Karma, I think I've run out of hope,"

Franziska scoffed at this.

"Phoenix Wright… I will not sit here and let you insult me this way!"

Phoenix looked at the young prosecutor, confused.

"In our battles in court, never once did you give in. No matter how hard I tried, you just refused to admit defeat…" Franziska was clearly having a hard time admitting this, but she kept going. "And yet here you are, giving up?"

Phoenix suddenly glared.

"That is completely different and you know it," He said firmly. "In the courtroom I don't have time to despair. It's my _job_ to keep fighting. But this isn't court; there isn't evidence here to prove Maya is going to be okay. And no matter how much I want to believe… I do have my limits,"

It took a long time to reach them, sure, but for once Phoenix felt truly hopeless.

For a moment, neither spoke. The two stared at each other, each frustrated with the other. Phoenix half-expected what Franziska was going to say next…

"…Phoenix Wright, you are a fool," Franziska.

_Dead-on_.

"A foolish, foolish, FOOLISH fool…" She continued. "Have you really forgotten…?"

"Forgotten?" Phoenix's expression changed once again to one of puzzlement.

"You want evidence?" Franziska suddenly reached for something. "Let me show you the 'evidence' you so desire…"

Phoenix shut his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable whip onslaught… But after a few moments, he felt no lashes.

Curious, he slowly opened his eyes.

"What the…?"

Franziska was holding a small, white rectangle before him, a determined look now on her face. It took him a moment to realize what it was.

"Wait, that symbol… Is that..."

"Now you remember…" Phoenix grabbed the card, staring.

"…De Killer…" Phoenix's mind began to flood with memories of "that" case. The pink conch-like symbol in the middle of the paper was the calling card of a ruthless assassin he had the displeasure of dealing with awhile back…

But it wasn't the symbol that he was interested in; it was what the symbol had become.

Someone had drawn Phoenix on the card, using the symbol as his "head". Below the card read a single word.

"…Nick…" He read out loud. He looked at Franziska. "But where…"

"You recall the end of that case… With the three pieces of evidence?"

Phoenix thought back. "Right… The three you brought… You saved the trial with that video,"

"Hmph, flattery will get you nowhere, Phoenix Wright," Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"Right… But that doesn't explain the card,"

"Well, this card was also found with that evidence… I didn't find it before giving that coat to you," She explained. "…Phoenix Wright, do you know who drew that picture?"

Phoenix was silent as he stared at the card. He had a pretty good idea…

"Maya Fey didn't give up during that case… She never lost hope," She paused. "And as I recall, neither did you. You fought tooth and nail to the bitter end fighting to prove Matt Engarde innocent, even when you knew he was guilty… All because you wanted to save her,"

Phoenix's hand began trembling as he held the card; his grip tightened, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"So tell me… Where is that Phoenix Wright now? What would Maya Fey think if she saw how you were acting?"

Franziska pointed at the attorney.

"Phoenix Wright… Maya Fey would never give up on you… I refuse to let you give up on her!"

With this final remark, Phoenix's composure completely changed. His eyes re-lit with that fiery determination they always had. His posture straightened. His confidence returned.

Franziska smirked, taking pride in the fact that her plan had worked.

"You're right... She wouldn't give up," Phoenix looked back at the training hall. "…And I won't either," He pointed energetically at the building "So hang in there, Maya!"

"Ah… There's the fool I remember. Now come, we have an investigation to finish," Franziska turned to go.

"…Ms. Von Karma, wait,"

"Hm?" the young prodigy stopped, turning back around.

"…If you don't mind me asking… Why did you have this after all this time?"

Franziska exactly prepared for this.

"Hmph. I told you, I didn't find it until after the trial. I figured you'd want it…"

"Well sure, but then… Why didn't you just mail it or something? Or… Didn't you meet Edgeworth right before leaving? Why not give it to him then so he could give it to me?"

There was a very awkward silence. Franziska, for once, was at a loss for words.

For a moment, Phoenix thought he saw Franziska's composure slip. She almost looked… Embarrased.

And he could've sworn he saw her cheeks turn just a little bit red…

He didn't have time to bring it up…

_CRACK_

The defense attorney found himself rubbing a swollen cheek as the prosecturo prodigy's whip lashed out at him. Her normal demeanor had returned… Though, she looked a bit angry.

"That should not concern you, Phoenix Wright,"

"Yeah, but-

_CRACK_

_CRACK CRACK CRACK_

"Ah, ah, alright I get it!" Phoenix held his arms up to shield himself from any more whippings.

"Hmph. Good… Now, never speak of this again," she held her whip menacingly as she said this.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Oh, and one more thing… This moment doesn't change anything between us," Franziska cracked her whip in the air, causing Phoenix to flinch. "We are still enemies, Phoenix Wright. I am still a von Karma.  
And I still vow to show you a complete and utter defeat!"

As the pair began to head back inside, Phoenix couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Franziska's demeanor almost felt, well… Forced just now. Like she was trying to cover up something…

Maybe…

Phoenix shook his head, chuckling as he pocketed the card.

_Oh please, like they could EVER work together…_

"What is so funny, Phoenix Wright?"

"N-nothing!"

"Hmph,"

But Franziska couldn't help but wonder… Why hadn't she just given the card to Edgeworth? Or mail it?

Why did she want to deliver it in person…?

…

_No! Only a foolish, foolish fool would think such foolish things!_

Like Phoenix, she dismissed these strange thoughts.

But in time, the pair would soon find these odd thoughts resurfacing…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Phoenix knocked on the hard, wooden door of the office. He had never felt this nervous..._

"_Enter," Franziska's voice rang out, not realizing who it was. Phoenix gulped as he slowly turned the knob._

"…_Franziska?" He asked as he leaned his head in. _

"…_Phoenix Wright," Franziska was sitting at her desk with several filed in hand. She nervously glanced at her calendar, noticing it was February 14th._

"…_Do you have a minute?" Phoenix fidgeted with the thing in his hand._

"…_I suppose," _

_Phoenix slowly entered, keeping the thing behind his back. _

_Ever since that day, where she gave him that card, Phoenix had been having odd thoughts. And he had finally come to terms with them._

_For in his hands, Phoenix had a card of his own… _

_But this card was for a very different purpose._


End file.
